Going Underground
As New Canton's Runner 5, your mission to London has left you hunted, friendless, and trapped underground. Cast * Tony * Diana Duncan-Petley Plot Safe Passage Diana tries to reason with you; all they want is the device you're carrying, and if you hand it over she promises to grant you safe passage. Might Be Worth Helping Your mysterious companion introduces himself as Tony. He tells you that you've made quite a name for yourself in the tuberat community. Get Out Of London Having heard the rumours surrounding you, Tony is eager to help; he confides that he was already living in the sewers before the outbreak, so should be a useful ally. They're Just... Gone Your heroics have renewed his hope of escaping London, where every night, people are disappearing from their own beds - the city is no longer safe. Get In Position As you run, Tony points out rows of people just standing in the street. He chucks a stone at one of them to prove to you that they are non-responsive. Stop Now Diana's voice rings through a megaphone; she's been following you and is ready to shoot. Tony attempts to keep running but gunfire stops him in his tracks... Transcript indistinct shouting DIANA: Hold fire, you idiots! You’ll bring the roof down on us! footsteps Canton Five, you’ve got nowhere left to run. That tunnel’s a dead end, it’s a siding. No exit from the underground. Look around, you’ll see I’m right. Canton Five, all we want is the device you’re carrying. You stole it from us after we entered the Comansys building. It belongs to us. You’ll have seen the effect it has. That’s why we want it. creaks open TONY: Psst! Canton Five! Down here! She don’t know about every service hatch, does she? DIANA: We have no interest in damaging the device or you. Just bring it to us and you’ll be granted safe passage. TONY: Yeah, and if you believe that, you’ll believe anything. Come on, quick, down here before the smoke clears! Run! splashing TONY: Yeah, sorry, wet feet. No way around it. They think this tunnel’s totally collapsed. Shows what they know. Well, should hold until we get through, anyway. I’m Tony, by the way. I’ve heard about you, Canton Five. All us tube rats have. Thing is, you’ve been making a name for yourself, Five. Creeping around London with that army out there trying to dig you out of the earth like a little, uh… what lives in the earth, anyway? A little beetle or something. Yeah, yeah, you go around with an army trying to dig you out, and people like me hear about it, right? Yeah, I heard you were the quiet one. Been a couple of months now, innit? You’ve been trying to hide, or get out of town. Those sods hunting you, they always catch up. It’s getting harder, right? Bet you’ve noticed no one’s been helping you out lately. No one hiding you out? Do you know they bombed Elephant and Castle because they heard you’d been there, and no one would tell them for definite? Thirty people living there, Canton. Lived on the streets, lived through zombies. Along you came, and - explosion laughs I’m a mug for helping you, ain’t I? But they say you’ve got something that means you never get chased by zombies. They never even come near you. And for that, I think you might be worth helping. Come on, down this ladder, then we’ve really got to peg it. running TONY: Smells a bit in here, doesn’t it? That’s the sewers. Pretty rank before the zombies. And now there’s corpses rotting in the street and that, every rainfall washes a bit more muck down here. No one cleaning it up or unblocking – mm. I met a bloke at Aldgate reckons when the last outlet to the sea gets blocked up, all the waters will just start getting higher and higher, see? Fill up the tube tunnels with infected water. That’s the end for all of us what shelters in the tunnels. Anyway, if I see a corpse blocking an outflow, I poke it with a stick until it breaks up. Doing my bit, innit? Listen, I know what you want. I’ve heard rumors. And I can help you. Through here, keep running! See? You didn’t think Tony’d know a way out, did you? Bet you thought to yourself, “Canton, old friend, I’m a goner!" But see, some of us was living down here before the zombies. Me, some of my mates. Knew just how to dodge the inspectors, how to get into a train on a siding to sleep, a way to find food when the shops threw it out, which tunnels were safe to hide in, where the exits were to get aboveground – tube rats, see! Now there’s all them posh people from suburbia living in the nice stations. You should see what they’ve done with London Bridge! But they don’t know the place like we done it. That’s why I can help you. You’ve got a thing that keeps the zoms away. You want to get out of London, and so do I. growl TONY: Don’t want to tell you your job or nothing, Canton Five, but those zoms are getting close enough to spit on. Maybe it’s time to switch on that magic box of yours? Just – turns on, rings Yeah, yeah, like that. That is amazing! I have never seen anything like that in my whole entire life! It’s brilliant! Look at that! Zombies running away from you! laughs It’s like – do you remember that advert on the telly with the duck bleaching the toilet, and all the germs are like, running away, and they’re all going like, "Oh no! I’m melting!” It’s like that! Look, okay, just climb through here to the next train, and then we’ve got – shatters Oh yeah, that’s one way to get in. Now quick march, move! Hey, do you ever try to like, go up to a zombie, really close with that thing you’re carrying, and see what’d happen? Like, maybe it’s head would explode! explosion Yeah, that’s probably a stupid idea. Hey, I know what happened at Finchley Road. You was trying to get out of London there, right? And there was supposed to be someone waiting for you there with a car. And instead, there weren’t no one. Just all empty, because they’d thrown up road blocks around London, trying to get you. No one can get out, not no one, because of you. No one can. Not anyone what’s normal, anyway. On Finchley Road, I loved it when they were trying to catch you, and you were all like, on accent “You shall not take it while I’m alive!” laughs voice Yeah, that don’t sound anything like you. But yeah, I was there. I heard something was going down, just wanted to see. The way you set that empty car going towards them, and then it exploded! explosion And all the windows at Waitrose went glass shattering laughs I thought I’d help you then, if I could. Because they’re taking London, you know? Bit by bit, at night. People go to sleep all safe, and you wake up, and they’re just gone. Tidy. No one dragged them off. They just got up, walked out of their own beds, and they’re gone. So you and me, Canton, we’re heading out through Turnpike Lane. I know a secret way, and I’ll show you, if you take me with you. marching TONY: See that? No, no, don’t stop moving! Just look, and keep running. Do you see? Yeah, we see them more and more in London. Rows of people just standing, or walking along together like soldiers. Only not soldiers, see? You can’t distract them. It’s like they don’t even see you. Watch this! up and throws stone Did you see that? Hit him right on the arm with that stone. He didn’t even move! So look, I’ve got a plan. I’ve been watching them, and they’re sending batches out across the countryside. Don’t know what for. And when they send them out, they run! Happens this sort of time, every day. So when they go, we’re getting out with them! tones ring Here it comes. Come with me, quickly! We’ve got to be in position in three minutes. They’re going to start running. No one’s going to be looking for two more if we’re exactly in time. Come on! tones ringing TONY: Here we go. Just stay close in formation, and run just like they’re doing, same pace. Yeah, that’s good. Creepy, innit? All of them just running in silence, like - SOLDIER: There, there! Sound the halt! TONY: Oh, bones. rings We’re nearly at the end of the street – come on! Keep running! DIANA: We see you there! We’ve been tracking your movement all day, Canton, and your new little friend. TONY: Just keep going. I’ve got a boat waiting for us at Regent’s Canal if we can just get there! DIANA: We have both of you in sights. We will shoot if you don’t stop! TONY: We’re too far away for them to – TONY shouts in pain DIANA: Stop now, Canton Five, or we’ll shoot! tones ringCategory:Side Mission Category:Season Two